


Wes kisses like ...

by TrickyVicky3



Category: Common Law
Genre: Angst, Like Lots, Lots of kissing, M/M, Other characters mentioned - Freeform, References to Sex, Swearing, hints at sex, travis self-hates himself a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-03-29 11:59:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3895534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrickyVicky3/pseuds/TrickyVicky3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 types of Wes' kisses from Travis' point of view. (To avoid confusion, each number takes place in a different universe - or something).</p><p>Wes kisses like he's scared. Like the world's out to get him and he's got something to hide. He clutches onto Travis' arms tightly and let's himself get pushed back until he's flat against the wall, and Travis is at his front, pressed flush against him.</p><p>He presses back, all unsure and timid, and lets Travis take the lead. And take the lead Travis does. He licks his way into Wes' mouth, runs his hands along his arms, his chest, up his neck and into his hair. God Wes has no idea how long Travis has wanted to do this. Wes has always needed to be in control, and Travis really likes being the one to take it away; to take him apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> Yay an actual Wesvis fic this time. Please like and/or comment! I'm actually really pleased with it! :)

\---1 ---

Wes kisses like he fights. Rough and hard. He pushes Travis against the wall, hands in his hair, at his hips, his neck. Travis barely has time to register Wes’ hands impatiently pulling at his belt buckle, let alone stay aware enough to kiss back. Wes pulls back angrily, and glares at Travis, who is incredibly distracted by Wes' mussed hair and kiss-swollen lips. 

Wes' hands find Travis' hair as he swoops back in and bites down hard on his bottom lip, licking at the blood that pools there. He crowds Travis back against the wall again, pressing against him even more insistently as Travis tries to block out all the voices in his head telling him this is a bad idea, god this is such a bad idea. The voices go silent suddenly as Wes moves his hands down Travis' front and restarts working at his belt buckle, pushing Travis' hands away as they come down to help him. 

He kisses so hard that he forces Travis' head back against the wall, violently pushing his leg in between Travis' spread ones. Travis grunts at the pain that shoots through him, then groans at the pleasure that follows. Wes has done this before. When has Wes done this before?

"Stop talking" Wes grunts in his ear as he tears his lips away from Travis', oops, Travis thinks, he said that last bit out loud. Wes bites at his ear and licks the shell of it as he finally pulls Travis' belt free, and pulls back far enough to throw it off to the side. Travis is dimly aware of it making a clattering sound as it lands on something in the corner, he loses all train of thought other than the wanton need to press against Wes and Wes' hand, because he's done this before, there's been girls and, yes, the odd guy. But this is Wes, this is something straight out of his wildest dreams, scratch that; his wildest fantasies, this is something he never thought would happen. Not with Wes. Not in reality anyway.

*

They start a pattern, this fight-fucking thing they do. Wes always instigates it, and Travis never stops it. In fact, Wes barely lets him say anything other than 'please', or the odd breathy moan of Wes' name against blood-stained lips. Teeth and fingernails bite and scratch against dark skin, and Travis, God damn him, loves every second of it. The violence reigning over lust, passion tainted with anger.

With women, Travis always took the lead, he was a patient lover, made it all about them. But Wes, Wes is different. To him it's just another fight, another battle he has to win. And when it's over, and Wes swaggers out of whatever alleyway, or corridor, or that one memorable time - an actual hotel room, Travis is always left with sticky boxers and a head full of regrets. 

Wes kisses like he fights, and it hurts, God it hurts. But that won't stop Travis from letting it happen again. 

\--- 2 ---

Wes kisses like he's scared. Like the world's out to get him and he's got something to hide. He clutches onto Travis' arms tightly and let's himself get pushed back until he's flat against the wall, and Travis is at his front, pressed flush against him.

He presses back, all unsure and timid, and lets Travis take the lead. And take the lead Travis does. He licks his way into Wes' mouth, runs his hands along his arms, his chest, up his neck and into his hair. God Wes has no idea how long Travis has wanted to do this. Wes has always needed to be in control, and Travis really likes being the one to take it away; to take him apart.

His hands find purchase at the curls of hair at the base of Wes' skull and he pulls Wes' head back, giving him more space to work with. He drags his lips down from Wes' and kisses along his jaw, down his neck, biting into his collarbone. Wes keeps making these little whines and pants into the side of Travis' head, bucking his hips up timidly into Travis'. And Travis has always liked the one-inch height difference he holds over Wes, but right now he's loving it as Wes continues pushing up into him.

Wes keens, letting out little noises every now and those, thinks Travis, are quite possibly the best sounds he's ever heard. All he wants is for Wes to continue, so he pushes and bites and sucks on Wes' neck until he's sure it'll be covered in bruises tomorrow. Good. He thinks, he wants everyone to know. This is how it always happens, Travis digging his fingers into the sharp points of Wes' hips, Wes' breathy moans echoing off the walls.

It always ends the same too though, Wes and Travis finishing at the same time. Wes pulling away from Travis, cleaning them both up, almost as if on autopilot. Wes leaving, without even looking back at Travis, and Travis watching him go, hoping each time he'll look back, but knowing deep down that he won't. That's how this thing always ends, with Wes pointedly not acknowledging it, until it happens again, and again, and Wes acting no different in public. Well, that's no surprise, he never does. 

Wes kisses like he's scared, but Travis isn't exactly sure what it is he's scared of.

\--- 3 ---

Wes kisses like he snarks, all underhand gestures and sleight of hand; a warm palm against Travis' chest, another holding his hands above his head. He licks his way into Travis' mouth with an expertise Travis would be proud of, if he wasn't too busy trying to work out where Wes learned to do it.

He teases like it's a game, and it is really, it's the next step in this twisted little game they've been playing ever since they shook hands at that shooting range. Ever since the night Wes got so drunk he could barely walk but didn't hesitate to shout at Travis, the words "She divorced me because of you" still ringing round his head for weeks after.

Ever since the first time, in a long line of first times between them, when they disagreed over a case so much they couldn't even look at each other. They spent the whole day completely ignoring each other, only for Travis to walk in on Wes washing his hands later that day. Wes has done a lot of things he's not proud of, but handjobs with Travis in the public station toilets is definitely high on the list.

This time is like every other time, nothing ever changes, Travis has almost given up hope that it ever will. Why would Wes believe him if Travis said he wants more? Would Wes even want more? Travis would rather have hurried kisses in the dark, and dirty secrets in hidden places, than nothing at all. Even if Wes doesn't appear as invested as Travis is in this thing between them, he sure kisses like he is.

He nips along Travis' jawline hurriedly, never too hard though, Wes has never left a mark on Travis' body. They always stay there for ages, Wes bringing Travis closer and closer to the edge, and all the while, stopping just before the final release. This is how it always happens, Wes teases and Travis whines and eventually; sated, but not quite happy, they go their separate ways.

Wes kisses like he snarks, but that doesn't mean Travis has to like it.

\--- 4 ---

Wes kisses like he loves. Wholeheartedly or not at all. He always holds Travis' head softly, strokes his face, caresses his head like a lover would. Travis doesn't like it. It's not that he doesn't want to be with Wes like that, God no, that's all he wants, it's because he knows Wes doesn't mean it. Because as soon as the night is over, and they show up at work the next day in different vehicles and different clothes, Wes will slip back into his facade. And he'll be lost till the next time.

But when they're together, Wes takes Travis apart. And it's not fair. It's not fair how every single time Wes lays Travis back, hovering over him, looking at him with big, trusting eyes. It's not fair how easy it is for him to nuzzle his way down Travis' front, kissing skin softly, murmuring words of endearment, empty whispered promises. It's not fair that Travis has to hold back, swallow the words on the edge of his tongue. Wes doesn't even let him say his name.

Sometimes Wes will let Travis lead, and as much as he loves those times, he hates them all the same. Wes isn't over Alex, Wes isn't over Anthony, Wes will never have to try and get over Travis because he's not letting himself fall. And Travis is so far gone it's not even funny anymore. Whispered jokes at the precinct, Kate and Amy's betting pool with the other staff, will Wes kill Travis or kiss him first? Ha. If only they knew.

No. On nights where Travis leads he tries his best. He moans broken words, stuttered sentences that he's too scared to say in reality, in the cold light of day. He kisses Wes like it's a promise and Wes kisses back like he accepts it. But he never does. Wes loves with all his heart, and Travis doesn't have one. Not according to Wes anyway, he has too many people, Wes doesn't have enough.

Wes kisses like he loves, and sometimes, Travis is afraid that he doesn't really love at all.

\--- 5 ---

Wes doesn't do kisses. Doesn't allow them. The first time Travis tried, after that first night together, Wes pushed him away so hard he had bruises on his chest for a week. The sex is amazing, don't get him wrong. Wes and him are so in sync that they always know what the other needs. Wes is especially good at judging Travis' emotions and acting on them accordingly. 

It's just, Wes used to kiss Alex, Travis still remembers the traitorous flare of jealousy he'd feel when he'd see them together at company do's. Wes used to kiss Alex like she was his everything, softly sometimes, with his hands on her face, hard sometimes, with his hands on her hips and hers in his hair. And yes okay they were married, but Wes and Travis have been doing this for what seems like forever, and Wes still won't kiss him.

Travis has watched him. He's introduced him to foster moms and a plethora of foster siblings, watched as Wes shied away from their touches, so contrastingly to when he'd seek out Travis'. He remembers the one time they'd ran Into one of Wes' exes, a tall man, well built with jet black hair and kind blue eyes. He remembers Wes' face lighting up as he slung an arm round the man's waist and held him close. 

Travis definitely remembers the possessiveness he'd felt that night, when everything he did was extra hard, just to get the message across. And he'd tried to kiss Wes, again and again but to no avail. Wes just doesn't kiss. Travis just wants to know why. He wants to shout at Wes, and scream at him, and kiss him till his lips are raw. 

But Wes doesn't kiss at all, and sometimes Travis worries that it's him. It's his fault that Wes won't kiss him because Travis is tainted, Travis is ruined and Wes is so perfect, so why would he want to kiss Travis? Travis is good at sex, and that's not him being arrogant, it's a statement, a fact. Travis is good at sex, and Wes is good at sex, and people who are good at sex should have sex with each other. But Wes is too good for Travis, and Travis doesn't deserve Wes.

So Wes doesn't do kisses, but that's okay, because Travis doesn't deserve them.

.


	2. Loves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wes kisses like he works.

\---+1---

Wes kisses like he works. Puts his all into it, into Travis (and not just in the physical sense excuse you, despite popular belief Travis' mind isn't always in the gutter! It really isn't). Pushing, pulling, holding on to Travis, clinging really, and not letting go. When he's with Wes, Travis feels like he's suffocating, like Wes is too much, all the time, far too much. And Travis is going to drown.

Travis really wants to.

When they get a new case, Wes obsesses. He goes over details ten, fifteen, twenty times, collecting it all to memory, gathering information that may - or will, be useful later. He's the same when it comes to them. When it comes to these nights they spend together. When Wes pushes him down and commits his body to memory, mapping out paths in his skin with tongue and teeth. Wes is a stickler for the rules, and for all he complains, Travis absolutely loves it sometimes. Loves it when Wes uses that special tone resigned for Travis and Travis alone. Loves it when they get in from a horrible case, and Travis is spacing out, and all Wes has to do is order him, and Travis pliantly goes. Loves giving up complete control as Wes takes him apart, puts him back together, takes him over.

He loves giving up everything to Wes.

But with Travis as his partner Wes has to break the rules sometimes. Illegally obtaining information, following people, talking to people (sometimes with force on Travis' part, but Wes has grown better at temporary ignorance). Sometimes Travis regrets teaching Wes to break them. Sometimes he thinks it's the best idea he's ever had. Because when Wes breaks the rules, he goes all the way, and Travis really likes the unexpected. When they switch it round, and Wes gives Travis control. Travis loves that, having the pleasure, no, the honour, of being the one to take apart that brittle outer shell and turn Wes into a moaning mess beneath him. Loves it when they get risky, when Wes has to bite his lip to stifle moans, when they get cocky, when they get smart.

Wes kisses like he works, and he loves his job. Wes kisses like he works, and he loves Travis. And Travis? Travis loves him back.

\---

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah i tried to write a happy one then i realised i'd kinda lost the style a little bit. Either way please enjoy this!
> 
> Feedback is beautiful, so are you!


End file.
